The Slug Slinging Keyblader
by RubyDarknessAngel
Summary: Not good at summarys. So, if you want to know what happens read, kk? First story so no flames.
1. Chapter 1:

**The Slug Slinging Keyblader**

* * *

**Ruby: OMG! First story ever!**

**Nadalin: That was quick…**

**Ruby: hmm?**

**Nadalin: never mind. Sora, and Eli, the disclaimer.**

**Sora and Eli: RubyDarknessAngle doesn't own Slug Terra or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ruby: Thank you. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The new slinger

Eli's POV:

We were investigating a strange earthquake in one of the east caverns. Trixie, Cord, and Pronto thought it might be some of Dr. Black's men digging for dark water, but I had doubts. "Cord, are you sure it's Black's goons?" I said "Well, what else could it be bro?" "Eli, it couldn't be anything else. Could it?" Said Trixie. "I guess your right guys." I said. But something told me that it wasn't.

As we got to the place where the earthquake happened, we saw some of Black's men searching for something. "Look Eli" Said Trixie. "Bro they are searching for something, but not dark water that's for sure." Before we could find out what they were up to, one of them saw us. "Uh oh. Come on Jewels, you're up." The slug gave a small chirp before being loaded, and fired at a group of Blacks men. Then I had to doge as a goul was fired at me. "Eli look!" At that moment I turned to see what looked like an injured 15-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes hiding in a bush. But what was most interesting was the strange Slug with him. "Pronto, Trixie, you go help him while me and Cord hold off Blacks men." I ordered "Pronto is on the job." The moleanoyd said.

"Eli I don't think our slugs can take much more!" Cord said. He was right. We had been fighting for a while now and our slugs were beginning to tire. Just then Trixie and Pronto rode over with the boy who was now unconscious and his strange slug. "It looks like the poor kid couldn't take anymore" Cord said seeing the unconscious boy. I decided that we needed to get out of here. "Come on Burpy, let's show them what we got!" I said. He then gave a small salute before he hopped into a tube. "Firewall!" I shouted before shooting Burpy at Blacks goons. Soon we were riding away with the boy.

We were almost back at the hideout, and had been riding for awhile now. The boy's slug was taking a nap on my shoulder while the boy was sleeping on the back of my Mecha. "I wonder where he came from." Said Trixie "Well as soon as he wakes up we can ask, but for now we need to treat his wounds as soon as we get back." I said. I wanted to know as much as any else where he came from and who he is, but he needed help that was for sure. "Well then let's get going bro" Cord said as we approached the hideout. I had one question in my mind though. Why did Black's men want him?

**Ruby: Mea. I stink.**

**Sora: No you don't! **

**Eli: Yeah, you're great! But, what happens?**

**Ruby: I can't tell you that. Thanks for saying that but…maybe I should just leave it.**

**Sora: O_O But then we won't know what happens! **

**Ruby: It's better then writing a bad story. Read and review. I might continue if I get Some good reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Slug Slinging Keyblader**

* * *

**Me: Thanks to Matt and SlugTerraGirl, I SHALL CONTINUE!**

**Sky: Yay!**

**Sora: I was worried for a bit that you'd leave it!**

**Me: An oc of mine try'd to get me to.**

**Me: I don't own Slug Terra or Kingdom Hearts. So don't sue me!**

Chapter 2: Awakening

* * *

Eli's POV

We had gotten back to the hideout two hours ago. Trixie was seeing if anyone had lost their kid, Pronto was looking to see if any of Black's men had followed us, and Cord was seeing if he could find anything about his strange slug, and I was watching to see if he would wake up. "Got anything yet Cord?" I ask. "Nothing bro." He said. "What about you Trixie?" She has to have something, I thought. "Nothing Eli" She said. "It's like he came out of nowhere." He had to come from somewhere, but we can't find anything about him. My thoughts were interrupted by a moan from the boy. "Guys!" I yelled. "I think he's waking up!" They immediately rushed up. The boy gave a wide yawn before he saw me. "Easy. We won't hurt you." I said when he started to panic. He calmed down and asked me,"who are you?" "I'm Eli" I said. "These are my friends, Cord, Pronto, and Trixie. So, who are you?" I asked. He gave a little thought before responding. "I think my name is Sora." He said. "Wait. You mean you lost your memory?" I asked. He gave a sad nod. "Well. If you like we could help." I said. "But I wouldn't want want to trouble you!" He said quickly. "It's fine." I said. Just then the his slug hopped up and chirped at Sora. "Hey." he said. "Do you know this slug? we found him with you." I said. He gave a shake of his head but then a smile spread across his face. "Well if he is mine, I'll call him key." He said. We all gave a nod then started to tell him about Slugterra.

**Me: What do you think?**

**Sora: I'm in this!**

**Me: Yep!**

**Sora: Cool!**

**Eli: Don't forget...**

**Me: Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Slug Slinging Keyblader**

* * *

**Me: Well, I'm not dead! **

**Sky: Yay!**

**Me: Sora! Do the disclaimer!**

**Sora: ...**

**Me: -_- Please?**

**Sora: Ruby doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Slug Terra.**

**Sky: DOOOON'T SUUUUUE HEEEEER!**

**Sora: Also, please stop flaming.**

**Me: ...Lets go...**

**Sora's slug is a golden color with two annntena that look like the blade of the kingdom key keyblade.**

Sora's POV

Eli and the others had been keeping me here for three days now. I usually play with Key and the other slugs. I haven't remembered anything yet, but Eli says that I'll remember in time. "Hey Sora! Come look!" My thoughts were interrupted by Eli calling my name. "Coming Eli!" I said. Key hopped on my shoulder then I went down stairs where Eli was waiting with a smile on his face. "You needed me Eli?" I asked. "Yeah, there's somthing you gotta see." He told me before walking to the garage. _I wonder what he wants me to_ see? I thought before following. Eli tells me to close my eyes. I roll my eyes but do what he asks and he guides me to the garage. "You can open your eyes now Sora." I open my eyes and gasp. In front of me is a brown lion mecha. "I-is this for me?" "Yep. Just take it as a, welcome to the Shane gang gift." He said. I just stared at my new mecha in awe. "Catch." Eli said tossing me a blaster. "I think it's time we got you more slugs." He said before mounting his mecha. "Coming Sora?" He asked when I kept staring at my mecha. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." I said before mounting my new mecha. "So, how do you work this thing?"

After some crazy driving and Eli teaching me how to drive a mecha, me and Eli rode into the forest to get me more slugs. "There's a Frostcrawler." Eli whispered to me while pointing at a blue slug with one eye. "Lets see how you do." He said. _He's really gonna let me do this by myself?_ I thought before dismounting my mecha and slowly walking torwds the slug. "Hey buddy." I said spooking the slug. "I need some great friends for my team. Would you like to join?" I asked with a open palm. The slug slowly crawled on my open palm and gave a chirp. "I'm guessing thats a yes." I said as he hopped into a slug tube Eli gave me. "Good job Sora!" Eli said. "Catch a few more slugs then I can teach you something you need to know." "Whats that?" I asked. "How to duel"

**Me: WOOOOO! Chapter complete!**

**Sky: And it's a clifhanger! MWAAA HA HA!**

**Sora: Well, read and review!**


End file.
